Biting Your Lips part 2 Misunderstanding
by mastilo
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun yang terkenal tidak punya pacar itu kali ini akan dijenguk oleh eomma dan appa-nya. Dan ternyata apa yang mereka temukan….! Ternyata mereka menemukan bahwa Kyuhyun mempunyai seorang wanita di apartmentnya, bagaimana dan sejak kapan wanita itu masuk…? Apa yang akan Kyuhyun katakan apa eomma dan appa-nya…? Dan apakah yang akan orang-tua Kyuhyun lakukan pada anak mereka…?


**Biting Your Lips ~ 2nd **

Misunderstanding

Main Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Mark Dwaine (OC), Stephanie Lee (OC)

Genre: Romance

Length: parts

Rate: T

Summary: Cho Kyuhyun yang terkenal tidak punya pacar itu kali ini akan dijenguk oleh _eomma _dan _appa_-nya. Dan ternyata apa yang mereka temukan….? Ternyata mereka menemukan bahwa Kyuhyun mempunyai seorang wanita di apartmentnya, bagaimana dan sejak kapan wanita itu masuk…? Apa yang akan Kyuhyun katakan apa _eomma _dan_ appa_-nya…? Dan apakah yang akan orang-tua Kyuhyun lakukan pada anak mereka…?

"_hah… wanita itu…_" Mark setengah kaget

"_emang siapa?_" Kyuhyun masih tidak mengerti

"_itu cewek yang kamu tabrak tadi… masa' nggak ingat?_" tany Mark

"_nggak tuh_" Kyuhyun cuek bebek

"_Hei… Stephanie… kesini_" Mark berteriak sambil melambai

(gadis yang dipanggil langsung menoleh, namun bingung)

"_kesini… aku Mark yang tadi pagi_" tambah Mark semangat

"_oh…_" gadis itu berjalan memasuki restaurant dengan canggung plus malu sama Kyuhyun, sedang Kyuhyun malah buang muka sambil makan

"_kamu baik-baik saja? Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?_" tanya Mark sambil memmpersilahkan duduk

"_aku udah nggak papa kok… aku kesini mau mencari bahan untuk kontes 3 bulan lagi_" jawab cewek yang namanya Stephanie itu

"_bahan buat apa?_" tanya Mark

" _bahan_ _untuk rancangan baju yang ku-desain untuk kontes 3 bulan lagi_" jawab cewek itu sambil terus nunduk

"_kamu designer? Kalau kamu designer kenapa baju kampungan seperti itu?_" akhirnya Kyuhyun buka mulut, kata-katanya pedas pula

"_ini karena memang style-ku yang seperti ini_" jawab Stephanie

"_eh begini… sebagai tanda perminta-maafan dari kami, aku mau ngundang kamu ke pesta pertunanganku… dateng ya weekend ini jam 7 malam_" kata Mark

"_pertunangan…? Kok kamu nggak pernah cerita? Kok malah cewek ini yang pertama kamu kasih tahu?_" Kyuhyun meletakkan sendoknya siap untuk _fight_

"_hehehe maaf, kan sekalian kamu disini jadi sekalian ku kasih tahu kalau aku mau tunangan, kamu datang ya…_" tanya Mark penuh harap

"_ngapain aku harus datang ke pesta… yang akupun nggak pernah diundang secara resmi. Nggak ada untungnya_" Kyuhyun jadi sewot

"_yah kok gitu sih… masih aja itung-itungan. Kalau gitu aku juga nggak akan nemenin kamu lembur 3 bulan kedepan karena memang nggak ada untungnya buatku_" gantian Mark yang jadi sewot

"_oke-oke… aku dateng kok… tapi kamu tetep lembur kan?_" Kyuhyun jadi was-was

"_sialan bener kamu… hahahaha_" Mark dan Kyuhyun jadi ikut tertawa

"_emm… akan ku usahain aku datang ke pestamu_" kata Stephanie yang langsung memotong tertawaan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun jadi sewot lagi

"_ah… terima kasih ya… siapa tahu aku bisa pesan baju pengantin di kamu…_" kata Mark sumringah

"_hahaha boleh-boleh_" sekarang gentian Mark dan Stephanie yang tertawa

"_dasar penghianat_" batin Kyuhyun

"_oh… aku sudah capek, aku mau pulang… kamu pulang atau nggak…?_" potong Kyuhyun sambil berdiri

"_tergesa-gesa banget…?_" tanya Mark

"_kalau kamu nggak mau pulang ya sudah… aku mau pulang_" kata Kyuhyun jutek

"_Mark kamu pulang saja… aku juga masih mau cari bahan…bye…_" kata Stephanie singkat dan pergi

"_bye… jangan lupa datang ya_" seru Mark sambil melambai

"_childish_ _sok imut banget_" gumam Kyuhyun

Mark dan Kyuhyun pulang ke apartment masing-masing. Kyuhyun mengantar Mark dulu. Sebenarnya Mark itu juga punya mobil sendiri, tapi karena Mark lebih sering bersama Kyuhyun jadi daripada merepotkan Mark tidak membawa mobil, dan nebeng Kyuhyun. Jill dan Mark udah lama pacaran, sekitar 3 tahun mereka pacaran. Dan sebenarnya yang berjasa atas hubungan mereka adalah Kyuhyun, Karena Kyuhyun Mark kenal Jill karena saat Mark ikut mengambil uang di bank, mereka bertemu. Jill adalah seorang _teller_ di salah satu bank besar di New York.

*****di rumah Jill*****

"_Jill aku datang..._ "seru Mark dari depan pintu

(pintu dibuka oleh Jill)

"_Mark…!_" Jill memberikan ciuman lembut pada Mark

"_masuklah_" ujar Jill lembut

"_ah… capek_" keluh Mark

"_apa boss-mu itu memarahimu lagi?_" tanya Jill sambil berjalan kearah dapur

"_nggak kok, aku cuma capek dan ingin sama kamu_" Mark mulai menggoda

"_ini minum dulu_" Jill menyodorkan air es pada Mark

"_eh… kalau boss kuundang ke pesta pertunangan kita boleh nggak?_" tanya Mark

"_why not…? Asal nggak cari masalah_" kata Jill

"_aku juga ngundang seorang designer yang nggak sengaja ditabrak boss pagi tadi. Boleh nggak?_" tanya Mark lagi

"_boleh-boleh aja… siapa tahu dia bisa membuatkan baju untukku…_" ujar Jill sambil tersenyum

"_namanya Stephanie_" kata Mark

"_wow… aku nggak sabar pingin ketemu_" Jill senang

"_tapi apa kamu sudah punya gaun untuk weekend?_" tanya Mark lagi

"_sudah… mama yang ngasih bajunya. Dan cantik banget_" ujar Jill riang

"_gentian aku yang nggak sabar pingin liat kamu pakai gaun itu_" kata Mark

"_eh ngomong-ngomong apa boss-mu itu nggak punya teman kencan?_" tanya Jill

"_enggak… emang kenapa?_" Mark pingin tahu

"_ya nggak papa sih, Cuma apa nggak kasihan dia tidur kedinginan sendiri?_" Jill prihatin

"_ya kasihan juga sih… tapi mau gimana lagi… dia-nya juga nggak minat buat cari pacar, apa kamu punya kenalan cewek yang bisa dikenalin ke Kyuhyun?_" Mark menyesap minumannya

"_kalau kenalan ya banyak, kau tahu sendiri kalau teller-teller itu cantik-cantik, tapi kayaknya bakal percuma soalnya pasti ditolak lagi sama Kyuhyun_" Jill mendesah

"_bener juga… terakhir kita kenalin sama pramugari aja ditolak, padahal masih pertemuan pertama. Alasannya karena pramugari itu tuntutannya tinggi untuk menunjang penampilannya_" Mark ikut mendesah

"_apa kau tidak pernah memberitahu orang-tuanya?_" tanya Jill sambil mengambil kue

"_sudah… setiap kali aku berhubungan lewat telepon atau e-mail, selalu aku singgung masalah itu. Tapi yang ada sama orang tuanya, Kyuhyun diserahkan padaku. Gimana coba?_" Mark merasa terbebani

"_apa di negaranya dia tidak pernah punya pacar?_" Jill kembali membawa _cookies_

"_kata orang tuanya, Kyuhyun itu nggak pernah punya pacar. Bahkan dia jarang keluar rumah, kalau dirumah dia hanya akan main game…_ " Mark mencomot _cookies_

"_pantesan nggak laku_" kata Jill heran

"_sebenarnya dia itu bukannya nggak laku, kemarin aja kayaknya putrinya pak wali kota tertarik sama Kyuhyun, tapi memang dasarnya Kyuhyun, walau dia tahu itu tetep aja dicuekin_" Mark menyenderkan punggungnya

"_homo kali…?_" Jill asal nebak

"_ehehehehe… jangan bicara yang macam-macam_" Mark merinding

"_padahal dia itu mapan lho… apa dia nggak merasa kesepian?_" Jill heran sendiri

"_dia itu selain mapan, tampan, kaya, tinggi, putih, cewek mana yang nggak tertarik?_" tanya Mark pada diri sendiri

"_aku… karena dihatiku cuma ada kamu_" Jill melempar senyum pada Mark

Mark memberikan ciuman untuk Jill (adegan berlanjut, tapi tidak bisa _author _ceritakan… jadi dibayangin sendiri aja ya…. ^_^)

*****di apartment Kyuhyun*****

Selagi dua sejoli itu bersama, mari kita beralih pada seorang pemuda kesepian di apartment-nya. Malam ini Kyuhyun berencana meneruskan pekerjaan menggambar desain kondominiumnya yang baru, walau dia sudah menjadi pengusaha kondominium dia selalu menggambar sendiri desainnya, dia tidak pernah menyerahkan urusan menggambar pada arsitek lain. Dan itulah yang menjadi kelebihannya. Kyuhyun mulai menyiapkan meja dan peralatan untuk menggambar, tadi malam ini dia merasa kalau udaranya lebih panas, sehingga dia beniat untuk mandi dulu sebelum menggambar. Selagi mandi dia berpikir tentang temannya Mark…

"_kalau dipikir-pikir Mark itu cowok yang baik ya… pantes aja setiap cewek yang ia temui pasti ngerasa nyaman_" katanya pada diri sendiri

"_kalau menurutku selama ini nggak ada cewek yang perfek, selalu aja ada yang nggak bener, yang cantik tapi boros, yang career-woman tapi dingin, yang nggak boros tapi aneh, yang paling parah udah penampilannya nggak jelas, cupu lagi_" tiba-tiba wajah cewek yang bernama Stephanie terlintas di pikirannya. Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri.

Setelah mandi, Kyuhyun membuah secangkir _latte _instant tanpa gula kesukaannya. Dia meletakkan cangkirnya di dekat meja gambar. 30 menit berlalu gambar Kyuhyun sudah jadi 90% tinggal finishing bagian atap. Karena _latte-_nya sudah habis, dia membuat lagi. Tidak melihat ada dasi di lantai, dan Kyuhyun menginjaknya…

(dan begini suaranya)

BRUAAKKK…. PYAAAAAR…. CROOOOTT….! Satu…dua….tiga….

…_appa _tolong aku!

"_hem… tenang sepertinya aku harus ekstra lembur lagi_" kata Kyuhyun dengan nada SANGAT tenang

CRIIING…(tanda pesan masuk)

From: Mark Dwaine

To: Cho Kyuhyun

Message: boss jangan lupa besok malam datang ya… kutunggu kehadiranmu, jangan terlalu banyak bekerja, nanti kau cepat stress dan cepat tua lho…. Jangan tidur terlalu malam, tidak baik untuk kesehatan …^_^

Kyuhyun hampir melempar ponsel-nya kearah dinding, sebelum ditarik kembali tangannya Karena menyadari kalau ponsel itu harganya mahal, jadi sama saja ia bunuh diri kalau merusak ponsel itu (tetep aja pelit). Kyuhyun membalas pesan Mark

From: Cho Kyuhyun

To: Mark Dwaine

Message: iya bawel, aku tidak akan tidur larut. Kau juga cepat tidur… jangan sampai besok aku melihat mata panda yang mengganggu pandanganku… bye _Marrie_ $_$

Kyuhyun meletakkan ponselnya. Dia mulai menggambar lagi, bicara soal rancangan kondominiumnya yang baru, bangunan itu akan ber-aksen eropa yang kental. Bangunan bertingkat 10 itu dibuatnya eksklusif. Perasaan Kyuhyun saat ini sedang sangat tidak baik, intinya dia sedang _bad-mood. _Pukul 02.00 pagi gambar Kyuhyun baru selesai, dan langsung berangkat tidur.

*****pukul 07.00 di rumah Jill*****

Pesta sudah dimulai, para tamu mulai berdatangan ke rumah itu. Jill memakai gaun yang sangat cantik, gaun panjang dengan warna dasar _peach_ dengan aksen bunga-bunga kecil bertebaran, lengkap dengan pita cantik yang bertengger di dada atas kiri. Sedang dia memakai mahkota kecil nan cantik yang disematkan di rambutnya yang ditata ala ratu inggris. Sedang Mark menganakan tuksedo hitam yang serasi dengan sekuntum bunga di sakunya. Jill dan Mark berdiri di pintu masuk untuk menyalami tamu dan mempersilahkan masuk, namun tamu special mereka belum juga datang…

"_dimana Kyuhyun ?_" tanya Jill

"_tak taulah, tapi biasanya dia tidak pernah terlambat_" Mark mengangkat bahu

"_aku penasaran apa yang akan dipakai oleh designer itu…_" Jill penasaran

"_kenapa..? kamu takut dia akan menyaingimu?_" tanya Mark

"_tidak… untuk apa aku merasa tersaingi?_" Jill tersenyum

Dan yang ditunggu-tunggupun datang juga. Ternyata malam ini Kyuhyun membawa mobil _Audi R8 Spider _biru, dia mengenakan tuksedo yang ia beli bersama Mark di mall. Kyuhyun mala mini terlihat sangat segar dan tampan.

"hai… maaf aku terlambat karena harus menata gambar dulu" kata Kyuhyun cengengesan

"ah tidak apa-apa… kau datang sendirian?" tanya Jill

"ledek aja terus sampai besok" jawab Kyuhyun ketus

"ya sudah masuklah dulu" Mark mempersilahkan Kyuhyun masuk

(tidak lama kemudian Stephanie datang)

"HAIII aku datang maaf terlambat"

"wah aku kira kau tidak akan datang" jawab Jill

"silahkan masuk dulu karena acara akan segera dimulai" kata Mark

"terimakasih" jawab Stephanie sambil membungkuk

Acarapun dimulai acara pertama adalah penyematan cincin pertunangan, namun acara intinya justru sebuah permainan yang dibuat oleh Mark dan Jill. Permainan ini menuntut undangan untuk mengambil kertas undian, yang isinya adalah nomor ganda dan berpasangan, bagi pasangan yang terpilih, harus melakukan sesuatu sesuai dengan perintah Mark dan Jill. Semua hadirin telah mendapatkan nomor masing-masing dan sekarang tugas mereka adalah untuk mencari orang lain yang mendapatkan nomor sama. Kyuhyun tampak sama sekali tidak tertarik unutk mencari pasangannya, dia malah duduk menjauh dari keramaian, tiba-tiba ada seorang wanita mandekat…

"maaf nomormu berapa?" tanya wanita itu

"memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mendongakkan kepalanya

"semuanya sudah kutanyai dan tidak ada yang sama" ternyata itu Stepahanie

(untuk sesaat Kyuhyun kaget, tak menyangka kalau wanita yang mengenakan gaun putih selutut dengan bolero bulu putih tulang itu adalah wanita yang dia tabrak dulu)

"oh… nomormu berapa?" tanya Kyuhyun balik

"32 kamu?" tanya Stephanie

(Kyuhyun melihat kertas undiannya dan mendesah)

"ayo ikut aku" kata Kyuhyun sambil menarik Stephanie

(mereka menuju kearah kerumunan unutk mendaftar sebagai pasangan, setelah itu semua pasangan sudah terdaftar dan akan diundi oleh Mark dan Jill)

"kumohon jangan ambil nomor 32" doa Kyuhyun dalam batin

"semoga bukan nomor 32" batin Stephanie

"dan pasangan yang beruntung malam ini adalah… pasangan nomor 32!" seru Mark diiringi tepuk tangan meriah para undangan

JEDEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRR…!

"sial…" Kyuhyun mengumpat pelah

"bagaimana ini?" tanya Stephanie pelan

"ya sudah ikuti aturan mainnya aja, ntar kita dikira curang" kata Kyuhyun sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya diikuti Stephanie

"wah tak disangka kalau kalian sangat beruntung malam ini" kata Mark mengerling nakal pada Kyuhyun

"enaknya pasangan ini kita suruh ngapain ya…?" seru Mark pada para undangan

(sontak kemurunan undangan bergemuruh saling mengusulkan ide masing-masing, karena terlalu ramai maka Mark mendekati gadis kecil didekatnya)

"hai… menurutmu kakak-kakak yang di depan ini diberi tantangan apa?" tanya Mark lembut

"suruh saja mereka untuk minum sebanyak-banyaknya, sampai mereka tidak bisa bangun lagi" kata gadis itu polos

"wah itu ide yang bagus sekali" jawab Mark tersenyum pada gadis itu

"hadirin… saya sudah mendapatkan tantangannya, mereka harus minum sebanyak-banyaknya sampai tidak bisa bangun" seru Mark lantang para hadirin semakin riuh menyambut tantangan itu

(Kyuhyun dan Stephanie seperti disambar petir LAGI)

"mohon bawakan anggur yang sudah saya persiapkan tadi di ruang penyimpanan" Mark menyuruh salah satu pelayan, tidak lama kemudian pelayan itu datang membawa 1 drum anggur

"nah kalian berdua harus minum sebanyak-banyaknya" kata Mark

"Cuma gini doang?" kata Kyuhyun enteng

"Cuma gini katamu? Ini kan banyak banget, aku tidak tahan alkohol" kata Stephanie seperti ketakutan

"oke… aku akan mulai minum" kata Kyuhyun lantang sambil mengangkat gelas bir-nya

"baik permainan dimulai SEKARANG" Mark memulai tantangan

Kyuhyun adalah peminum yang baik, jadi bukanlah masalah baginya untuk meminum alkohol yang banyak. Kebalikannya dengan Stephanie, dia sama sekali tidak suka alkohol, dia hampir tidak pernah meminum alkohol sebelumnya, jadi ini merupakan penyiksaan baginya. Stephanie tumbang pada gelas ke-3. Sedang Kyuhyun masih meneruskan dengan percaya diri…

"aku cewek yang nggak laku…~" Stephanie teler

"Jill kamu bawa Stephanie ke dalam dulu ya…"perintah Mark

"Stephanie ayo kita ke dalam dulu" ujar Jill lembut dam menggandeng Stephanie

"kamu tahu nggak cowok itu siapa…?~" Stephanie mulai ngawur sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Kyuhyun

"Stephanie masuklah.." seru Mark

Sekarang tinggal Kyuhyun dengan sorakan dari undangan lain menyemangati. 15 menit kemudian Kyuhyun menunjukan tanda-tanda tumbang. Bahkan ia sudah tidak kuat memegang gelas lagi, dan gelas itu pecah. Kyuhyun minta gelas lagi, dengan gerakan acak-acakan, mata merah, kepala pusing sekali…

"hei pelayan ambilkan aku gelas lagi..~" seru Kyuhyun

"boss sudah akhiri saja sampai di sini" kata Mark membopong Kyuhyun

"ahahahaha… _markie _kau tahu tidak…? kalau aku belum punya pacar? Apa kau mau jadi pacarku…?~" omongan Kyuhyun sontak membuat undangan lain tertawa

"boss ayo kau ku antar pulang" Mark menyeret Kyuhyun dari panggung

Mark menemui Jill yang sedang menjaga Stephanie. Keadaan Stephanie tidak berbeda dengan Kyuhyun.

"aku akan mengantar mereka pulang menggunakan mobilku" kata Mark

"aku ikut…" pinta Stephanie

"kau disini saja menemani tamu kita, sebentar lagi acara kan sudah selesai, aku tidak akan lama" kata Mark

"bantu aku mengangkat mereka ke mobil" Mark dan Jill membopong 2 orang mabuk ke sedan milik Mark

"ya sudah aku berangkat dulu ya…" Mark _say-bye_ pada Jill

Nah sekarang Kyuhyun duduk di kursi depan dan Stephanie di kursi belakang. Omongan mereka sama-sama tidak karuan…

"Mark hari kau tampan~" Stephanie mulai

"kau mau jadi pacarku?~" Kyuhyun ikutan

"kenapa dari tadi terus memintaku menjadi pacarmu?" Mark tanya balik ke Kyuhyun

"ini kemana?~" tanya Kyuhyun

"pulang ke apartmentmu lalu mengantar Stephanie ke apartmentnya" jawab Mark

"kok panas ya?~" Stephanie mulai membuka _bolero-_nya

"hei kenapa kau buka…? Disini ada cowok" Mark panik

"eh kamu ngapain sih…?~" Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang

"mark aku bisa pindah kebelakang? Kayaknya asik… hehehe" Kyuhyun udah gila

"heh…?~" Stephanie kaget

(segera saja Mark menarik wajah Kyuhyun, biar nggak bisa liat yang di belakang)

"disini panas, aku mau minum…~" rengek Kyuhyun

"ini anak kalau mabuk tambah nyusahin, bentar lagi nyampe' nanti kau minum di apartmentmu saja" Mark mengeluh

Mobil Mark memasuki areal apartment Kyuhyun, ia berencana mengantar Kyuhyun dulu baru Stephanie. Sekarang Mark bingung…

"gimana caranya membawa mereka? Stephanie tidak mungkin kutinggal di mobil sendirian" Mark galau

"pak satpam tolong bantu aku membawa mereka ke atas" pinta Mark pada salah satu satpam

Mark menggendong Stephanie, sedang satpam itu ketiban sial kerena menggendong pemuda mabuk yang cerewet. Sesampainya di depan pintu apartment Kyuhyun, Mark menyuruh satpam itu untuk kembali. Mark memasukkan Stephanie dulu, dia takut wanita itu jatuh sakit karena kedinginan, lalu Kyuhyun ia tidurkan di sofa. Tiba-tiba…

CRIIIIIIIIIING….!

"halo, ada apa Jill…? Oh ternyata bapak… maafkan saya…baik saya akan segera kesana" Mark menutup telepon dan segera meninggalkan apartment Kyuhyun (tidak lupa di kunci lagi)

Kyuhyun semalaman terus mengigau nggak jelas, namun samar-samar terdengar igauan lain yang berasal dari kamar Kyuhyun. Ah entahlah…

*****esok paginya*****

Kyuhyun bangun seperti biasa, dia bingung menemukan dirinya tertidur di lantai. Dia merasa sangat haus dan kepanasan, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mandi saja, berhubung ini hari minggu, jadi dia bisa agak santai. Selesai mandi dia keluar hanya mnggunakan handuk yang ia lilitkan di pingang, karena tidak membawa baju ganti, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kamarnya mengambil baju, namun belum sampai kamar dia menemukan sesosok wanita berdiri di depan kamar memakai kemejanya saja!

"ka…kau siapa…" Kyuhyun mengucek mata

"haha.. lho…?" wanita itu tak kalah kagetnya

"memang apa yang kulakukan tadi malam…?" tanya Kyuhyun pada diri sendiri

"kamu nginep dirumah Mark juga…? Kamu nggak pulang ke apartment mu?" tanya wanita itu

"hei… apa yang kau bicarakan?" Kyuhyun semakin binung

"lho bukannya ini rumah Mark" wanita itu jadi bingung

"hahaha… kau bicara apa? Ini apartmentku bodoh" Kyuhyun masih kebingungan

"berarti ini kemejamu?" tanya wanita itu

"memang punya siapa lagi?" jawab Kyuhyun

"hah…." Wanita itu terpekik sambil mencari-cari sesuatu untuk membungkus tubuhnya lebih rapat

"buat apa? Lagi pula aku sudah melihat semuanya" tiba-tiba Kyuhyun muncul ide untuk mengerjai

"apa…?" wanita itu shock

"apa kau lupa…? Benar-benar lupa? Padahal aku sangat menikmatinya lho" kata Kyuhyun menyeringai

"hei… apa yang kau lakukan?" wanita itu melangkah mundur, dia hampir jatuh menangis tiba-tiba…

CRIIIIIIIIING..!

"ya haloo…ada apa? APAAAA…? Kau gila? Sekarang? Lakukan sesuatu untuk mencegah mereka masuk… terserah… tunggu sebentar lagi" Kyuhyun terlihat panik setelah mengangkat telepon dari Mark

"oke… aku nggak tahu kapan dan bagaimana kamu bisa masuk, tapi bisakah kau membantuku untuk menyembunyikan computer itu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk _Apple PC _kesayangannya

"oke… tapi mau disembunyikan dimana?" tanya wanita itu balik

"di ruangan itu" Kyuhyun menunjuk ruangan yang tersembunyi

*****sementara Mark*****

Ternyata Mark sekarang sudah didepan pintu apartment Kyuhyun bersama orang tua Kyuhyun. _Appa _dan_ eomma _Kyuhyun berniat untuk menjenguk anaknya selagi ada pertemuan. Jauh-jauh datang dari Korea malah di suruh nunggu di depan pintu…

(suara yang terdengar dari luar)

"dorong…ayo terus dorong" kata seorang wanita

"berat…" kata seorang pria

(orang tua Kyuhyun saling berpandangan)

"ayo dorong terus" ujar wanita

"aku nggak kuat lagi" kata sang pria

"eh bentar-bentar… kayaknya ada yang mengganjal, aku betulkan sebentar" ujar sang wanita

"sudah…? Cepat aku sudah capek nih…" sang pria terengah-engah

"bertahanlah… sebentar lagi bisa masuk" sang wanita menyemangati

"aku baru sadar kalau seberat ini" san pria mengeluh

"ayo dorong lagi" seru sang wanita

"arggghhh….! Hah…hah…hah" sang pria ngos-ngosan

"ah… akhirnya bisa masuk" sang wanita lega

(orang tua Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi, sedang Mark terpaku memerah. Orang tua Kyuhyun minta pintunya agar dibuka)

"ayo cepat kita buka pintunya" ujar sang pria

"hei… setidaknya pakai dulu pakaianmu….-" teriak sang wanita

CKLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKK…!

(pemandangan yang dilihat _appa_ dan _eomma_ Kyuhyun adalah sebagai berikut, ada seorang wanita yang hanya mengenakan kemeja yang kemungkinan besar kemeja milik Kyuhyun, sedang Kyuhyun sendiri dalam posisi akan mengenakan bajunya)

"_appa_? _Eomma_? Sejak kapan kalian datang?" tanya Kyuhyun

**TBC…:D**


End file.
